


The Start of Something

by Lady_Sci_Fi



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sci_Fi/pseuds/Lady_Sci_Fi
Summary: Against his better judgment, Captain Yates invites Sergeant Benton over to to his place, giving them the chance to become something more.





	The Start of Something

 Mike’s eyes gave more attention to the man sitting next to him on his couch than to the football game on the television. He only now realized just how much trouble he had gotten himself into by inviting Benton over for drinks and watching the game with him at his place. This wasn’t a public place, like a pub, where Mike would naturally be inclined to act a certain way.

 Mike smiled at the way Benton practically jumped in excitement. “Did you see that goal? Amazing.”

 “Yes, quite impressive,” Mike lied, having been too focused on the other man to have seen it. He quickly averted his gaze to the television as Benton turned to look at him. Why did he think this was a good idea? He’d made the offer in friendship, but now that they were here, alone and sitting so close…

 There was no more trying to deny it to himself. He liked Benton, in a more than friendly way. The capable, strong, and sensible Sergeant… what wasn’t there to like? And really, he’d been harbouring these feelings for him soon after they had met.

 “Sir?” Benton asked.

 Mike snapped out of his reverie, realizing he’d been caught staring at the other man’s profile. “Yes?”

 “Are… are you alright?”

 Mike smiled. “Yes, perfectly fine.” He looked back to the screen to see the team they were rooting against passing the ball around. He sat on his hand not holding the bottle of beer to stop it from fidgeting nervously, or worse, trying to touch Benton’s knee.

 He was such an idiot. He could act professionally while they were working together, but in the casual relaxed atmosphere of his flat? It would be an extremely bad idea. For one, he outranked Benton. Never mind that they were both military men and that was a danger. Even if Benton had similar feelings…

 Still, Benton was a perceptive man, and when the game ended a short time later, Benton wasn’t as upset at their team’s loss as he normally would’ve been. “You sure you’re fine?”

 Mike finished off his beer to avoid Benton’s concerned gaze. “Yeah, nothing to worry about.”

 Benton’s eyebrows raised slightly, and he said, “Alright, sir.”

 Mike wasn’t drunk, was barely even tipsy, but he didn’t know what else to attribute his next action to. He took several breaths and, against his better judgment, he stated, “Actually, there is something.” The smart thing to do would be to wish Benton goodnight and show him to the door. Instead, he did the opposite and said, “Would you mind staying a bit longer?”

 Benton smiled. “Sure.”

 He hadn’t crossed the line of no return yet. He could still stop himself from saying anything more. But he didn’t. “Firstly, when we’re at my place, you don’t call me sir, captain, or Yates. You can call me Mike. Secondly, may I call you John?”

 “That’s fine, si- Mike,” Benton said to the request.

 Mike smiled at the slip. “I like you, John.”

 Benton looked confused. “I would hope so, since you invited to your place tonight.” He awkwardly added, “And I like you, too.”

 “You’re right, I wouldn’t have.” Mike took another breath. “Are you… seeing anyone?”

 “You mean romantically?”

 Mike nodded, hoping the other man would say he was, so that the rational part of his brain would have a reason to stop this going any further. Benton shook his head, and Mike inwardly cursed. “Neither am I,” he said aloud.

 “Is there something you want to ask me?”

 There it was again, the perception from the otherwise unassuming face and demeanor. Mike could still say no, but he looked into Benton’s eyes and couldn’t. He couldn’t think of any delicate way to word his next question. “Would you be open to seeing a man?” He grimaced as the words came out.

 “Is this… is this off the record?”

 “Of course. I wouldn’t…” Mike blew out a breath. “Do anything to hurt you. It’s just personal curiousity. Because… because I am.” There, he’d said it, put the information out there to Benton. A huge risk, because now Benton could hurt him, get him kicked out of UNIT and the regular army if he so chose.

 Benton was very quiet for a long moment, which made Mike more anxious as the seconds ticked by. The sergeant finally said lowly, “In that case, I am, too.”

 Mike inwardly sighed in relief, and he continued, “In fact, there’s one in particular I’m interested in.”

 Benton tilted his head slightly. “Me, you mean?”

 Mike nodded. Then he finally regained some of his senses and quickly said, “I’m sorry. Say the word, and we can never mention this again.”

 Benton slowly shook his head. “I don’t want to do that.” He cleared his throat and looked away, to the blank television screen. “I… well, I fancy you too.”

 That admission only encouraged Mike’s poor judgment, and he put his bottle down and reached across to turn Benton’s face back to his. And then, it was a terrible idea, but at the same time it felt so right to do at this moment. Mike moved in to kiss the other man.

 Benton was still as Mike’s lips met his. The kiss was short and soft, more like a question than a statement. Benton smiled shyly as the other man pulled away after a couple seconds.

 “Seriously,” Mike said to sate any concern Benton might have, and the part of his mind protesting all this. “If I make you uncomfortable or anything, tell me to stop, and I will. You don’t have to do any of this just because I’m your superior officer or-”

 “You’re not,” Benton assured. Then he took the initiative and moved in to kiss Mike.

 This… this was the line. It had been crossed, and there was no going back now. Benton let Mike know he wanted this by making this kiss deeper and longer than the previous one. Mike fisted his hand to stop it from reaching up to Benton’s chest or neck. He didn’t want to take this fast, didn’t want to rush anything.

 When Benton pulled away, Mike couldn’t stop his other hand from grabbing at the side of the other man’s shirt. They kissed again, this time meeting in the middle. And it did feel so right. Mike silenced the conflicting thoughts in his mind to fully enjoy it.

 Then, somehow without feeling rushed, one thing led to another and they eventually stumbled together to the bedroom.

 ********

 Mike stroked Benton to finish, attentive to the other man’s needs and placing them before his own. Only once Benton was physically satisfied did he let his own release come.

 Mike breathed deeply, the sight before him intoxicating. Benton on his back, his face flush with that adorable smile that now had a light note of bliss to it, his muscled torso heaving from their exertions…

 Mike took another second to take it in before he pulled out from between Benton’s legs and kissed his way up his body. “Such a handsome lad,” he complimented before he reached Benton’s lips. He kept one hand as support beside Benton’s arm, and the other moved back down Benton’s sides to rub at one raised thigh.

 Benton’s legs squeezed Mike briefly before he let them relax and flatten on the sheets. He bit his bottom lip and shyly looked away from Mike hovering over him for a moment.

 Mike didn’t say aloud how cute that was, and instead asked, “First time with a man?” He didn’t really need an answer. It had been obvious in Benton’s shy hesitations and stuttering pauses without the man having to say much at all.

 Benton nodded. Then he added in a whisper, “With anyone.”

 “Really?” Surely someone before him had found Benton attractive? He wondered if no one had propositioned him before or if Mike was the first person he had said yes to. Either way, Mike didn’t take this lightly.

 “Don’t make fun?”

 “I would never,” Mike replied sincerely. “I definitely hope it was good for you.”

 Benton’s smile widened. “Yes,” he breathlessly stated.

 Mike lowered his forehead to Benton’s. “Good. Because that makes me so very glad.”

 Benton raised a hand to caress Mike’s cheek, and he tilted his chin up for another kiss. When they parted, Mike moved to lay on his side beside Benton.

 “Besides,” he brought up, “You’re… twenty-one?” At the younger man’s nod, he said, “Nothing wrong with that. Plenty of time.”

 “How old are you, if you don’t mind?”

 “Twenty-three. Don’t worry about comparing our experience. You were great.” Mike meant it, and trailed a lazy finger up Benton’s chest.

 As they came down from their physical and emotional high, those unwelcome thoughts from earlier came back to the front of Mike’s mind. He couldn’t keep them to himself any longer. “As good as this was… we don’t have to do it again.”

 Benton’s brow furrowed in concern.

 “It’s… well, it’s illegal, you know,” Mike explained. “Us being military men.” He cleared his throat and looked to the space between them. “I really shouldn’t have started this.” He looked up to Benton’s concerned gaze, but he could tell it wasn’t for their actions. “And if anything happens, if anyone finds out somehow… I’ll take full responsibility and consequences.”

 Benton shook his head.

 “Yes,” Mike countered. “The case could be made that I, because I outrank you, coerced you. And if it came to that, I wouldn’t argue.” He wasn’t going to let this hurt Benton at all if he could do anything about it.

 Benton shook his head again. “I wouldn’t let you take the blame alone. I wanted this, too.”

 Mike smiled softly, and inhaled through his nose. He could tell he wasn’t going to be able to convince him otherwise. He combed through the front of Benton’s sweat-dampened hair affectionately. “You’re a good man, John.”

 “So are you, Mike.” Benton took the other’s hand and held the back of it against his cheek. “Don’t worry, I can keep a secret. And I do want to do this again, if you want?”

 Mike grinned and nodded, again silencing those thoughts about what a bad idea continuing this could be. Maybe they could make this work, if anything more came of tonight.

 Mike drew Benton in for another kiss. Then they cleaned themselves up and fell asleep together.

 ********

 The next time Mike invited Benton over was less than a week later. As soon as Mike closed the door behind him, the larger man placed a hand on the side of his neck, and the other on his shoulder, and pulled him into a deep kiss.

 Despite the risks both men knew they were taking, this was the start of something, after all.


End file.
